


Lay Your Troubles On Me

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk is stressed, Kisses, Lance is concerned, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Lance is concerned about Hunk and effectively helps Hunk destress





	Lay Your Troubles On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mari, for the fic idea ;)

Hunk and Lance were settled on the couch for their weekly movie night. As usual, it was the best night of the week. They had a good movie, awesome snacks, and each other….what could be better? As perfect as the scene was, Lance couldn’t brush away a nagging feeling. 

 

Lance glanced over at Hunk, feeling a pang of concern. Something just felt _off,_ and he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was. He knew Hunk had a tendency to keep things in more often than he vented his feelings, but this felt different. Lance looked over at Hunk again, studying his face and looking for a sign….still nothing. 

 

Hunk was always taking care of others, not worrying as much about himself, and Lance was officially determined to get to the bottom of whatever was bugging Hunk. 

 

Instinctively, Lance reached for Hunk’s hand and gave three soft squeezes.

 

_I. Love.You_

 

Hunk smiled slightly, not looking away from the movie, and returned the message with four soft squeezes. 

 

_I. Love.You.Too_

 

As the movie was finishing and the two were working on cleaning up the snacks, Lance decided it was time to speak up. 

 

_“Hunk….please be honest, are you ok?”_

 

_“Yeah, I’m totally fine, I promise…what made you think otherwise?”_ Hunk responded, genuinely surprised. 

 

_“Just a feeling….I know you better than you know you sometimes, remember?”_ Lance teased. 

 

Several moments passed in silence. The nagging feeling didn’t go away, if the way Lance’s eyebrows furrowed were any indication. 

 

Lance suddenly turned so that his entire body faced Hunk. 

 

_“Are you_ ** _sure_** _you’re ok?”_ Lance persisted. 

 

_“I mean, I’ve been a little stressed out about end of the school year stuff, and I'm a little tired, but I’m pretty sure I’m good,_ Hunk answered, hoping it would satisfy Lance.

 

_“Is there anything you need? Something I can help you with??”_ Lance practically begged. 

 

_“I mean, a massage would be great…”_ Hunk chuckled, half joking. 

 

Lance’s face lit up, and a huge grin crept across his face. 

 

_“A massage? That’s easy!”_ Lance exclaimed, already dragging Hunk to the bedroom. 

 

_“I was mostly kidding, Lance,”_ Hunk explained after being led halfway across the house. 

 

_“Nope. Sit,”_ Lance ordered, pointing to the bed. 

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, but obliged, getting on the bed and sitting criss cross. 

 

Lance crawled on the bed right after, positioning himself to sit up behind Hunk. 

 

After they were both comfortable, Lance’s hands went to Hunk’s shoulders, right by the neck, and he started working the tissue in deep, little circles with his fingertips.

 

Immediately, Hunk knew this was what he needed and he began to relax. 

 

_Dang….I didn’t know I was this tense…._ Hunk thought, Lance’s fingers working their way out on the shoulder. 

 

Lance was quite pleased with himself, knowing he had a special knack for massages. It was quite possible the talent ran in the family. 

 

Hunk couldn’t help but let out a content groan that came out more like a sigh as Lance’s fingers worked their way along the bottom of his shoulder blade and then down his spine. 

 

Lance’s hands shot back up to the center of the back and his fingers traced their small, deep circles back down Hunk’s spine again. 

 

_“Relax,”_ Lance chided gently. Hunk’s shoulder’s dropped at the command, and he hadn’t even realized he was still tense. 

 

Lance’s finger’s ran down Hunk’s spine one last time. At this point, Hunk was only half there and more relaxed than he had felt in a long time. 

 

_“Get on you’re stomach, ok?”_ Lance coaxed softly. 

 

Hunk automatically followed the instructions, even though he couldn’t be sure he fully comprehended what was said before doing so. 

 

Lance placed his hands fanned out and parallel on each side of Hunk’s spine and ran them up and down the length of his back several times, applying enough pressure to work the tissue. 

 

Meanwhile, Hunk sported a sleepy smile, and he was practically purring in contentment. 

 

Lance worked Hunk’s arms in a similar manner, with the extra added touch of massaging each finger. 

 

_“Alright, you can sit up now,”_ Lance said definitively, proud of his work as he looked Hunk over. 

 

After Hunk sat up, Lance threw his arms around Hunk’s neck from behind and planted a kiss where the earlobe, jaw, and neck meet. 

 

_“Feel better?”_ Lance  asked, before peppering the rest of the way down Hunk’s  jawline with kisses. 

 

_“I definitely am,”_ Hunk assured before meeting Lance’s lips with his own for a real kiss…..or two….

 

_“Is it your turn now?”_ Hunk flirted as the two separated. 

 

_“Have at it,”_ Lance flirted right back, sporting a cheesy smile. 


End file.
